


Blinded By Her

by Jathis



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: False Accusations, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Background story for an NPC





	Blinded By Her

He stood quietly as King Hrothgar happily presented a wrapped box to his gold clad consort, bracing himself for the coming events. He could only hope that he was right and that the enchantments he had purchased would work as they were meant to. The priest had promised that the magic was good; that it would burn anything demonic that came into contact with the enchanted metal.

Korvik watched as the box was opened, revealing the slender arm band resting inside. He had worked hard on it, molding and bending the metal into the shape of a beast, giving the appearance that it was climbing up the wearer’s arm. Bright rubies were set into it to serve as eyes, sparkling in the light of the throne room.

The woman clad in golden rings and coins touched the metal and she let out a shriek, dropping the box and arm band to the ground. She hugged her burned hand close to her chest, two fingers burnt black at the tips. Her eyes snapped up, locking on Korvik as the blacksmith approached.

“This is proof of what I have said is true!” he insisted, “did I not say she was not as you thought? That enchantment was made to only burn demons and..!”

She reached out, grabbing onto Hrothgar’s arm hard enough to dig her nails into the skin. Her eyes flashed in hatred as she hastily whispered in the King’s ear, pointing accusingly at Korvik. “This is a trick! He is trying to kill you! He knew that you would also touch it to help me with it, did he not?! How can you allow such a man to serve you?”

“Sire…” Korvik’s approach was halted by swords and spears from the surrounding guards pointed at him. He clenched his hands, furious at his king’s refusal to see the truth. “Hrothgar! Are you that blind that you cannot see how she affects you?!”

The consort smiled at Korvik over the king’s shoulder. She made a show of holding up her burnt fingers, mewling at them. “Look what he has done to me. Will you allow him to live for such a thing?”

Hrothgar bristled at the thought. “Take him out of my city! Take his dominant hand! I will hang it over my beloved’s room as a sign of my love for her!”

“Damned fool! You will let her bring about your downfall!” Korvik shouted, unable to fight back as weapons pressed in further.

The king’s consort just smiled, showing more teeth than was normal.


End file.
